Rodigy
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = |gender = |manga debut = }} Rodigy (ロディジー Rodijī) was the vice president of the Dokeshi criminal organization Fear Factory. A Dokeshi, Rodigy ordered the creation of the Fear Robot with the goals of conquering the I. C. Prefecture surrounding Fear Factory, then the Masked Assembly, then the world. Known as "the Lightning Beast," his Dokeshi power was to emit light and electricity. His Dokeshi condition was to bathe himself in light. After the collapse of Fear Factory, Rodigy attempted to escape through I. C. Prefecture's sewers. Upon being confronted by Emine's faction, however, he was killed by Apple Shinoda. He was a major antagonist in B. Ichi. Personality Rodigy is largely misanthropic, frequently referring to other people as "pigs." Relationships Dr. Agei: Despite Agei's foolishness and apparent lackluster skills at developing machines, Rodigy demonstrates considerable patience with his work, especially as creations such as the Fear Robot and other robots have been effective at subjugating humans in I. C. Prefecture. Zuno and Assi: Although Zuno is a fellow Dokeshi, Rodigy treats him and his human assistant Assi as simply assets, hardly employees but extensions of his will over Fear Factory. The duo express concerns with Rodigy's order to execute Mana Hinoki, claiming that she is unconscious and hence not a threat. Recognizing Mana as one of Yohei Nanami's friends, Rodigy orders her death out of sheer scorn and is adamant that Zuno and Assi complete these orders, his serious demeanor implying he will take lethal actions against the duo if they refuse. Upon discovering Zuno and Assi defected from Fear Factory to assist Yohei and Shotaro's group destroy the Fear Robot, Rodigy killed Zuno himself, with a bullet to his head. Assi expressed horror at his friend's death and, seeking retaliation against Rodigy, assisted Shotaro to corner Rodigy in an elevator to finally defeat him and all of Fear Factory. Yohei Nanami: After leaving the Dokeshi Hunt and throwing his Law-Abiding Silver Gun into the Fantastic Island garbage dump at I. C. Prefecture, Yohei went to nearby Happy Factory to work on its robotics, including developing a master chip for its Fear Robot. Discovering that Happy Factory was actually Fear Factory, Yohei escaped with the master chip. Learning Nofix was now working at Fear Factory and thus could use his spin powers to reanimate the Fear Robot, Yohei decided to infiltrate Rodigy's organization alone. Outraged at Yohei's audacity, Rodigy had Agei's robots and Nofix surround and defeat Yohei. When Shotaro's group rescued Yohei, Rodigy expressed outrage, determined to kill each of his friends, sending Agei to kill Tool and Mana while he would kill Yohei and Shotaro. Discovering his own employees Zuno and Assi had defected to join Shotaro's group, Rodigy killed Yohei's new ally Zuno and was prepared to kill Yohei. Shotaro intervened, attacking Rodigy himself to give Yohei time to find Nofix and destroy the Fear Robot. Shotaro: Rodigy initially sees Shotaro as a mere pest, unable to face the colossal Fear Robot. After his rescue by Charisma Justice and facing him again in Fear Factory, Rodigy determines to kill this fellow Dokeshi. Shotaro, upset that the Fear Robot hurt his friends and that Rodigy just shot Zuno dead, is determined to defeat Rodigy as part of his daily good deed. Rodigy finds Shotaro's goal of enacting justice and performing good deeds to be naively idealistic, while Shotaro is upset with Rodigy's misanthropic dismissal of humans as merely "pigs." Although Rodigy manages to electrocute Shotaro repeatedly, the younger Dokeshi, with assistance from Assi, manages to corner Rodigy in an elevator and once reaching the roof knock him into the Fear Factory's light bulb power supply, winning the battle and effectively destroying the Fear Factory organization itself. Appearance Rodigy has two bunches of gelled zagged black hair and curled hair above his eyebrows with a completely shaved head resembling a light bulb with shaded zigzagged glasses. His attire consists of a long sleeve hoodie with two varying shades which cross over, pants and shoes, all of which consist of a zigzagged theme. Abilities Dokeshi Electrical Manipulation B Ichi Chapter 13 - Hiraishin.png|Hiraishin B Ichi Chapter 13 - Shitajiki.png|Shitajiki Hiraishin: Rodigy lifts his arm to point to a source of electricity, such as a light, which begins to crackle with electricity. Rodigy then attracts the electricity to himself, causing the light's electricity to strike at Rodigy's arm like a lightning rod (hence the name, "hiraishin," Japanese for lightning rod). Any opponent or object in the path between that electrical source and his arm is electrocuted.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 13 Shitajiki: Rodigy electrifies floor panels that he hurls at his opponents. The electrical attraction between the panels and the opponent may cause that opponent to levitate, freezing them in a suspended prison. With his opponent immobile, Rodigy can attack directly. Hiraiken: Rodigy collects his electricity into a punch that can increase the force of his attack upon physical contact with his opponent. History kills Rodigy with Blue Forest]] He was killed by Apple Shinoda. Quotes Trivia *Rodigy's Hiraishin attack means "lightning rod," but the first character is different: the character to use should be "evade" or "avoid," but instead it is spelled with the character meaning "negative," "mistake," or "injustice."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 123, 189 *Rodigy's name, sounding similar to the word "prodigy," may allude to his intelligence, emphasized by his skill with electricity, his role as the head of the advanced robotics company Fear Factory, his haughtiness towards others, and his eyeglasses. Cultural references Musical Allusions *Rodigy's name, sounding similar to "prodigy," may allude to the Prodigy, the British electronic music group, named after the Moog Prodigy synthesizer, or to the United States rapper Prodigy. Connections to Okubo's Later Works *Rodigy resembles the initial design and powers for the character Ox Ford from Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! Like Ox, Rodigy has a shaved head save for two pillars on each side, resembling magnetic poles, and a shaved head similar to a light bulb. Whereas Ox commands electrical abilities through his lightning spear weapon Harvar D. Éclair, Rodigy's electrical abilities are innate qualities as a Dokeshi. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Fear Factory Category:Dokeshi Category:Deceased Category:Characters